1. Technical Field
The instant invention relates to a cattle stanchion apparatus and more particularly to a double hinged cattle stanchion apparatus for a modified single release cattle stanchion.
2. Background Art
The current state of the art in cattle stanchions is best exemplified by ALBERS, SR., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,815, and Re. 32,728 and by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,105. The first ALBERS patent '815 teaches a single release cattle stanchion while U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,728 teaches a double release cattle stanchion. Both the single and double release stanchions are controlled by a rotatable and axially movable positioner, or actuator rod, which has a series of couplers protruding radially outward from its surface for engaging the latches located on the top end of the individual release stanchions.
Because the latches of both the single and double release stanchions of ALBERS are exposed on their top side, they present a serious health hazard to the operator. During the course of veterinary examinations and animal lock-up, there are instances wherein an individual cow must be released from the stanchion without releasing any of the other cattle. The operator must somehow flip the latch up over the coupler allowing the release stanchion to fall to an open position. Very strong pressures can be exerted on the release stanchion by the cow which makes releasing the stanchion a precarious and dangerous operation. In fact, most operators opt to use a metal rod of some sort to flip the latch over the coupler. The problem is that there is no safe place to grab the release stanchion to counteract the pressure exerted by cow and subsequently flip the latch over the coupler. Solving this problem was the central focus of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,705.
An additional problem exists with all the previously mentioned cattle stanchions. Specifically, some young and timid cows are reluctant to engage the stanchion because the head openings are relatively small. Obviously, this can be a big problem since young cows especially need sufficient nutrients and medical attention, both of which are administered while engaged in the stanchion.
VOGT, German Patent No. 28 18 513 shows what appears to be a three position modified single release stanchion. In this modified single release stanchion, two single release stanchions are used for each feeding stall. Each single release stanchion has only one single release latch, hence the name single release. Vogt uses two positioner bars, an upper bar and a lower bar, to actuate the two stanchions, i.e. a release stanchion and a fulcrum stanchion. The lower positioner bar controls the release stanchion while the upper positioner bar controls the fulcrum stanchion. Using the two positioner bars, an operator can set the stanchions in a closed or locked out position, a self locking position or in an open or neutral position as desired. Unfortunately, this apparatus does not provide an escape for a downed animal. Also, the use of two positioner bars unnecessarily complicates the device.
What is needed is a cattle stanchion which includes a downed animal position whereby a downed animal can be safely and easily released and a cattle stanchion which encourages young or timid cows to engage themselves in the stanchion where they can eat and get the attention they need.